Reindeer Games
by Jin 2.5
Summary: Sequel to Wicked Games. James is determined to have Remus and Sirius admit their love to the rest of the world but his actions hold many unknow consequences.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: The SEQUEL!!!! Hopefully I will update a lot now, I have a better writing environment so yea.

Disclaimer: I own nothing affiliated with Harry Potter

* * *

_**Reindeer Games**_

_**-Introduction-**_

_**"Dirty Little Secret"**_

I am appalled.

Sirius and Remus are sitting outside by the Whomping Willow after some god awful fight, lord knows what it was about, I am merely watching from the library windows, and they are snogging, snogging as if there is no tomorrow.

I am absolutely appalled.

Sirius wraps his arms around Remus and tackles him and they nearly tumble down a nearby hill.

They're snogging again.

How could they do this to me?

They could've at least told me they were shagging, not like I didn't know or anything, no man gets as moody as Remus was if it doesn't have to do with sex and after they had had fifteen fights in six days it was blatantly obvious what was going on in the dorms.

It hurts my feelings though, it's almost like they thought I would rag on them... okay so I would have but that's besides the point.

Well if they think they're going to keep this from me, I'm going to show them otherwise.

I'll get them to admit they're shagging.

No one I know shags and gets away with not telling me.

I swear if it is the death of me, I will get them to admit it.

"James"

I swear it to my life.

"James"

Oh lord what does he want?

"JAMES!"

"WILL YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH!?" I now feel I invoked the wrath of the library, having screamed at Wormtail, but he deserved it, the prat.

I glance back at Moony and Padfoot who are now walking back to the school, hand in hand and cuddling.

This will be fun.

* * *

A/N: Short I know but I like that narrative hook thing, I go for the teasers. 

Anywho, reviews?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: The SEQUEL!!!! Hopefully I will update alot now, I have a better writing enviroment so yea.

Disclaimer: I own nothing affliated with Harry Potter

_**Reindeer Games**_

_**-Chapter One-**_

_**"Remus"**_

As I wake up I notice a darkness hovering over me and I suddenly wonder if I slept through the entire day.

I panic but realize two things, it's Saturday and Sirius is straddling me, nearly panting down at me.

"About time you got up there Moony." He says as I rub my eyes and then he leans down to me and his voice is husky, "Just watching you sleep turns me on." His hands are on my chest and his lips are on my throat.

I moan softly and wrap my arms around his neck, pulling him against me.

"What would you like for breakfast?" He whispers and I grin, feeling a lot my lesser half.

"You."

"Mmm, good answer."

His hand is cold as it pushes my boxers down but his body is warm against mine as he presses himself against me once we are both declothed, his tongue fnds its way down my throat and I shiver, feeling myself get hard against his thigh and he must also because I feel him grin against my collarbone.

"Oi, Padfoot, are you in here?" I freeze, James.

Sirius throws his head out of the curtains and I curl away from him and the small open space of heavy fabric.

"What are you doing in Moony's bed, mate?" James asked from somewhere in the dormitory.

I tug on Sirius' arm and he swats my hand away.

"Oh you know, just making his bed for him." He replies.

Right like that was supposed to work?

I don't hear James' reply but soon the door shuts and Sirius is back to licking every inch of my flesh his tongue could find.

"Oh gods Siruis stop." I manage to gasp, not wanting James to walk in again.

Sirius pulls away and looks at me.

"What?"

"We still haven't told him Siri." I mutter and Sirius sits up, his hand wrapping around my erection and my back arching.

"He has to know by now Moony." He says as his hand travels up my length and back down at a pace slower than snails.

I moan and dig my toes into the bed sheets.

"B-but he might not, and I, oh gods please stop." But his hand continues to tease me and I forget James, grabbing him fast, kissing him hard on the lips.

He says something against my lips and pulls his hand away from me, pulling my legs around his waist and pushes into me without warning, working while I still let him.

\\\\\\\\

James gives me a weird look as I sit down for lunch and I glance away quickly wondering if anyone else is staring but it's just him.

"Moony," He whispers and I lean towards him, wondering what he has to say to me that needs to be hushed. "You have a hickey."

My hand shoots to my throat and I shrug down into my robes, Sirius winks at me in a way he must think is attractive but the pudding in his eyebrows ruins it.

"Why is their pudding in your eyebrows!?" I ask as I pull my collar up a bit.

"Oi, don't you start in on me too, Wormtail here couldn't find his mouth...on MY face." Sirius retorts angrily but his foot travels up my leg and rubs against the crotch of my trousers.

"Put your shoes on." I mutter and James coughs.

"What?"

I freeze as I realize what I said and glance at him.

"I uh meant...nothing." I say quickly and shove a hunk of bread into my mouth.

"Well," James says and stands up. "I was just going to have a nice walk with some Hufflepuffs, they're the best kind, so shy but oh so naughty. You know Padfoot, one of them was just dying to meet you, if you're interested." He winks and I glare.

"Sure thing, mate." He says and stands, I kick him quickly under the table before he darts away and he glares.

"I'm just playing along." He snaps quietly as James walks away.

I don't miss the glance Peter gives me either.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I dare say, this is a bit of a nice lengthy chapter...for me that is...but alas I should give credit to Nine Inch Nails and their song "Closer" that just puts me in a right dirty state of mind and fueled the end of this chapter! ;)

Disclaimer: I own nothing affiliated with Harry Potter

_**Reindeer Games**_

_**-Chapter Two-**_

_**"James"**_

Does he think I'm a total prat?

Like I didn't notice the way he nearly hacked Padfoot's shin off with his foot when he agreed to go down to the lake with good ol' Prongs and two beautiful girls.

But none the less I must say my plan is coming along wonderfully.

And I feel just a bit naughty, a bit like that muggle bloke James Bond, the ladies go wild for him, I hear. I'm so good at this I should adopt his name, become James 'Bond' Potter and wear one of those muggle get ups with a bow tie and such, I would look quite dashing if I do say so myself, which obviously I do.

Padfoot is trudging along beside me, his hands jammed into his pockets and his eyes on his feet, he keeps lifting his head and opening his mouth as if to speak, as if to tell me he's shagging Moony, but each time he seems to lose the courage.

Then he speaks.

"James," Odd, he never calls me that. "Look mate, I have to tell you something really important, and you might hate us for this but, James, mate, Remus and I are in-" A squeal that could break glass cuts him off and I realize my Bond Girls have just ruined the confession.

One of the Hufflepuff girls is very busty, blonde and curved in all the right places, the sight of her makes my mouth water. But the other is quite plain, cute but plain; I can't give Sirius a plain girl if I'm trying to be a super spy hatching a plan of ultimate confessions, so I take the hand of the plain girl and ask her name.

Sirius continues to stare at his feet as the luscious blonde shyly whispers her name to him, he nods.

My plan isn't going off without a hitch so I excuse myself from the company of Plain Girl and grab the cute one, pulling her aside.

"Listen, this is quite important," I say in a hushed voice and she stares at me intently. "Siri, he's a bit shy at first, you just have to...make a move, a _big _move, he likes a girl who isn't afraid to throw herself at him, you see?" she nods dramatically and I gently push her back in his direction.

I sigh unpleasantly, I'm sure Plain is a nun in disguise, of course I'd get her when Luscious seems so willing to give it up.

Luscious then takes his hand and whispers something into his ear, he perks up but not in the way of a 17 year old male being offered sexual favours, instead he shakes his head and I want to scream in his face.

And then he's off, back up the hill and Luscious looks so disappointed. I take her hand in my free one and smile at the two girls deviously, Plain looks simply horrified.

--------------

As I climb through the portrait hole, I hear hushed voices and slowly glances around the corner, seeing none other than Moony and Padfoot, Moony curled against the latter, an arm holding him tight around the shoulders.

For a moment I almost feel bad for what I did today but as I move forward I hit a small table and they jerk away from each other and pretend to be helping one another with school work.

Why can't they just tell me they're shagging??

It isn't like they're in love and want to prance off into the sunset holding hands like a married couple, it's just sex!

I nod to the two of them and throw myself into an armchair.

"Would you like help with your essay?" Moony asks over a scroll of parchment.

"No fanks mate, Plain is going to do it for me." He raises a questioning eyebrow at me but decides it's best not to ask.

Padfoot refuses to meet my gaze as I watch him throw bits of parchment into the fire and I stand up slowly.

"Well I'm off to bed." And as I walk to the stairs I freeze, remembering something else that had gone unnoticed by many.

"Moons," I start and he half glances over the sofa. "I meant to tell you, Serei Volkova was wondering if you could help her with an assignment for McGonagall." The way both of them straighten up does not slip pass me.

"W-when?" He stammers and Padfoot glares daggers at him.

"Tomorrow, after lunch, in the library." He clutches the parchment like his life depends on it and slowly nods, I hear a faint thud as Padfoot throws his book onto the small table infront of him, I'm surprised it didn't collapse under the forced weight.

"Oh, applesauce!" _Applesauce??_ When have I ever said that? "I forgot my books in the library."

I rush pass them and barely miss the heated argument that erupts when I'm out of view.

--------------

"You're ridiculous! You know that right? Ridiculous!"

I had cornered the beautiful Slytherin girl outside of the library, my hands pressing into the cold stone wall above her shoulders.

"Well dear, if you're fine knowing you made Remus want to shag guys then I guess I can do nothing for you." I mutter and hang my head.

She scoffs.

"Are you trying to say that I was the reason he decided to fuck that blood traitor?" I bite back a retort. "You're soft in the head Potter."

"Look, they have been _lying_ to me! I just want to them to come out with it already and if I have to sneak about and make them run around on each other just to hear the truth, well...I will. I'm their best mate, they shouldn't lie to me! I'm hurt!" I babble and she smirks; wow I sound like a prat.

"You have a nice streak of green in your blood dear Potter." She says and I stare wide-eyed at her as her long pale index finger teases it's way down my chest and stops at my belt. "But what do I get in return?"

Oh heaven above, please save me from this treacherous, beautiful, lying, beautiful, evil, beautiful, sinful, beautiful girl.

Her hands are in my hair and her lips are so soft, she smells like lavender and lilac with a hint of something wild and arousing.

I can't help myself, I spend every waking moment of my life at Hogwarts trying to win the heart of Lily Evans, and her constant rejections make her at fault for my rampant sexual behaviour.

Lost in thought I was not aware that I had pulled her into an empty classroom and thrown her across a table. Her slender, creamy white legs are around my waist and her hands are clawing at my belt.

Doesn't she have a boyfriend?

A Flint, I believe.

But I could care less about whatever troll she might or might not be dating because she whispers something in a voice brimming with lust and I'm lost as I am now inside of her and gods it feels so good, so tight.

There's nothing like wild, ravaging sex to put you in the best of moods.

I know I shouldn't be doing this but the way she says my name just sets me off and I'm shocked that we haven't broken the table.

_"God, James."_


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: As I started this chapter I had the idea to try something a bit different, a bit of 'going at it from all angles' , I'm not sure I'll stick with it throughout the entire story and it'll probably only be with characters who will tie into the plot and such, but ah, lemme know what you fink. And you know as for Serei...I'm so so sorry, I just quite like her for some reason and I suppose she works as that anchor that will more than likely pull things into play or such, I just don't actually know the direction she's going in in this one, so yea...

Disclaimer: I own nothing affiliated with Harry Potter

_**Reindeer Games**_

_**-Chapter Three-**_

_**"Serei"**_

_James Potter????_

I must be getting desperate.

Of course he is quite attractive and I've always had a very versatile taste, but _James Potter_, that's a bit of a low for me.

Then again there was Remus Lupin, but I only allowed that to pull strings, and now I'm only doing it again because...lord, why am I doing it again?

I know, I know, I'm a Slytherin, I shouldn't have to have a reason behind wanting to ruin someone's life but if I'm only doing this because I got to shag James Potter then I need to rethink my priorities.

As I walk through the Great Hall at the side of Anthony, I glance at the Gryffindor table; Sirius Black slyly places a hand on Remus Lupin's thigh and smiles at something James is saying. They really must think Potter is soft in the head, although I still question that.

Potter looks in my direction as he runs a hand through his wild hair and I quickly look away, Anthony mumbling something to me about Quidditch, of all things.

I wonder if Potter realizes they aren't just shagging, it seems that he has that idea in his head, but perhaps their love is just obvious to a female, that or James really is soft in the head.

When I sit down I want to stab Anthony with a fork. I have accepted my fate as a woman doomed to give heirs to the eldest Flint son but that doesn't mean I have to enjoy it and as far as I'm concerned I should be allowed a bit of fun before being sold away to a family of beasts. I doubt Anthony would mind either if he ever had the sense to realize I wasn't as faithful as I acted or that I had a sexual appetite that secretly lusted for the good guys, hell with his face, I'm sure Anthony would willingly let me have whomever I wanted as long as he got a slice of something that wasn't his hand or flat out hideous.

Of course I realize, I sound shallow, about like that of a puddle you could step in and not get you feet wet, but my mother sat me down when I was 12 and told me I was to be his wife when of age.

Arranged marriage.

What is this the 18th Century?

I believe, I am therefore entitled to my actions as a way to express my distaste for this relationship.

I hope my father was paid a large sum.

I look up from my otherwise empty plate and once again James Potter is looking at me, I look away.

I glance back just in time to see him run off after Lily Evans, that's pathetic.

-------

"You are going to do this, right?"

I turn around and see James coming towards me.

"I mean, you got what you wanted, right? So you are going to do this?"

I spin around and laugh hollowly.

"Yes because all I've wanted my entire life was to be thrown over a desk and fucked by James Potter!" He gets this odd look in his eyes, the one that all guys get when you wound their ego.

"Well you asked what you would get for it and then you just sort of attacked me...I didn't think you..." I sigh dramatically, cutting him off and he watches me intently.

"Look, I'm going to do it. Get your knickers out of a twist Potter. And I'm not doing this because of the sex, if anything I'm doing this because I'm cold hearted and love to see others suffer, Slytherin, remember?"

His eyebrows fall into a frown and he shakes his head.

"No, no. That's not what this about, you're just supposed to mess about with him until he confesses!" He snaps and I roll my eyes.

"Yes but I already know, don't I? You forget James, I caught a lot more of this mess than you did. And what exactly did you think would happen if you sent an army of girls after one of them? They would just giggle and do each others nails? Someone's going to get hurt."

"Oh come on! It's just sex! How badly can you get hurt?" Men, of course.

"Just sex!? You...you are...I'd be in my right mind to just back hand you right now! Men never understand anything! Just sex! HA! It's never just sex! How d'you think your friends even ended up in that mess? I'd say more than anything Remus is just a bit too feminine to understand that 'just sex' rule!" I don't understand where this rush of emotion is coming from and I don't know why I just began defending his friends, I don't even know if what I'm saying is the truth, I just opened my mouth and it poured out like I was hexed or something.

"What exactly are you getting at?" James asks, he sounds offended.

"They love each other!"

He scoffs.

"No they don't!"

I shake my head and sigh.

"Because if they didn't, there wouldn't be any secret glances or smiles that no one else understood, and they wouldn't spend so much time whispering to each other and not clue you in, right?" He just stares at me as if it's finally dawned on him and yet he still refuses to believe it.

"Someone's going to get hurt." I say again.

"No." He snaps.

"Someone's going to get hurt." It's all I can manage now.

"Like you have any right to talk! Unless of course you've forgotten that you're just as hurtful, more so really, than anything I've done these past few days! I was just messing with them, but you, you mess with everyone, all the time!" He shouts and I feel my face getting red.

"If you're so brilliant and kind hearted, why don't you stop getting involved in their lives and just ASK them if they love each other!?"

"THEY. DO. NOT. LOVE. EACH. OTHER. GET THAT THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULL YOU STUPID SLYTHERIN SLUT!" He screams in my face and my palm connects with his cheek with a sting and a loud smack.

He stares at me, wide-eyed and then we're kissing and I don't understand it, I don't even like him and yet here I am, my fingers in his hair, my lips against his.

"Please, you are going to do it, right?" He whispers and I can only nod, wishing I hadn't.

* * *

a/n: I believe this has taken a very different turn and I hope it actually all makes sense together, I'm not quite sure I'm happy with this chapter or not, lemme know what you think before I rewrite it or anything. 

And don't fret James/Lily shippers, I too am a fan, so the future is bright.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I don't know, I'm considering rewriting this and the last chapter, let me know if you think it should stay.

Disclaimer: I own nothing affiliated with Harry Potter

_**Reindeer Games**_

_**-Chapter Four-**_

_**"Remus"**_

I hesitantly make my way into the library, something about the way James spoke to me last night worried me; Sirius is convinced he's up to something but I'm not so sure.

It's just James. Right?

Serei is sitting at a table alone, books scattered on the table in front of her; she looks like she hasn't slept and yet she manages to remain beautiful.

"Hi." I mumbled and she looks up and bites her lip.

"Hello, Remus." She replies and then drops her eyes back to the book in front of her.

Before I realize what I'm saying it all bursts out, I'm stuttering and I feel like a tosser.

"Serei, I'm sorry. About that night...in here, it shouldn't have happened. I don't...you're a nice girl and you're very attractive but I just don't...it shouldn't have happened."

She doesn't look up from her book but her shoulders shrug lightly.

"You don't need to apologize." She says it as if we're talking about spilt milk and I watch her for a moment before sitting down.

"Do you love him?" She says suddenly and I nearly fall out of my seat.

She's peering at me with her odd crimson eyes.

"What?" I manage to croak.

She snaps her book shut.

"Sirius Black."

I bite my lip and open my book.

"James told me you needed some help with a paper from-"

"Do you love him? I'm not stupid, I saw the two of you in here that night and while James Potter may be blind, I'm sure many other students notice how you act around each other. Do you love him?" Her voice is demanding and I fiddled with the corner of my open page, folding and unfolding.

"Well I..." Fold "I don't see how that's any of your..." Unfold "This is really inappropriate..." Fold " I..." Unfold "Yes."

She snaps her book shut.

"I told him that. Potter is so daft, he just doesn't seem to want to believe it."

I watch her for a moment, confused and then I take stab at her.

"Do you love him? Anthony Flint?" She laughs suddenly and hollowly, a laugh with no emotion behind it.

"Do you?" I repeat.

"No." Her eyes are intense and I analyze her gaze for a moment.

"Because you don't want to or because you haven't tried?"

"You don't make any sense, Lupin." She snaps.

I sigh and close my book.

"Well obviously you have a reason for being together and I don't know...family perhaps? But you don't seem to enjoy it, is that because you don't want to or because you just haven't tried?"

She continues to stare.

"You sound like a therapist."

"I answered your question so answer mine." My voice is harsh and I nearly apologize but stop when she opens her mouth.

"I haven't tried and to be honest, I don't want to try. I never wanted to be with him, I could name a thousand other wizards I would rather marry, but I don't have any say in that now do I?" She's angry now.

I shake my head.

"Of course you do!"

"No! You don't seem to understand how old families work, especially pureblood, Slytherin families! As my mother always says '_you never know what sort of trash you could marry into, love'_, does that clarify everything now, Remus?" She looks hurt, but I'm not sure if it's a look directed at me or something deeper.

"So you've just decided to hate him then? I'm not saying I like the bloke but he seems quite taken with you, and you can't even spare him an ounce of affection, seeing as you're apparently going to be stuck with him?" I reply quietly, realizing our voices have raised with our conversation seeming to turn into an argument.

"I. DO. NOT. WANT. TO!" She screams, tears are brimming her eyes and I feel responsible for hurting her.

I gather my books, shoving them into my bag quickly and stand up.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." I say as I push my chair in and turn to leave.

She lets out a very uncharacteristic whimper and then speaks quietly.

"You really believe that?"

"Believe what?" I ask, my back still turned.

"That all you have to do is try and you'll be happy?"

I smiles softly and nod, certain she sees the notion.

"Tell James, I'm sorry." She calls as I leave the library.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Sirius kisses the top of my head as I curl up next to him in his bed, the curtains pulled tight and I smile.

He's watching me as if I've just sprouted antlers.

"James is up to something." I say and he sighs dramatically.

"I already told you that, Love." He replies, he's still being dramatic and I smile wider, loving every mood he has.

"I think he tried to get Serei Volkova to seduce me." He cringes at her name and I sit up, facing him. "She asked me if I loved you and kept mentioning James, saying how she '_told him so'_ and such then, when I was leaving, she asked me to tell her she was sorry or something of the sort."

Sirius laces his fingers with mine and kisses my hand.

"Love, I know." I frown and look at him, confused. "Well I...I was in the library, looking for a...book..."

I gasp and glare at him.

"You were spying on me!?"

He shakes his head.

"I was just worried about what that evil trollop might try once she got you alone again, can you blame me? She's a devil, that one." I sigh and kiss him gently.

"And I can't believe you made her cry! That was fantastic! Who knew she even had emotions!" I lay my head against his shoulder and he pulls an arm around me, pulling me closer.

"Look, I'll talk to the trollop tomorrow and get what I can out of her about this James thing, alright?" He says and I close my eyes.

"He should be minding his own business." I grumble and Sirius chuckles.

"What's wrong with messing around with your friends, hmm?" I look up at him, seeing, as I feared, a devious smirk plastered across his face.

"Siri, no." I plea.

"Oh Love, I'm just going to turn the tables a bit, you can't say he doesn't deserve it." He whispers slyly.

"But we don't even know what it is he's up to!"

"We will soon enough."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: God Bless Texas! Such a string of creativity I have here:'( oh but I'm moving, my creative spice does not flow in Arizona, oh no oh no! The spice must flow!!!! ...Sorry, I'm a bit wired (my typo there was 'weird' and I'm that too!) and choking on egg...anywhoooo I realized I hadn't done a Sirius chappie sooooo...enjoy!!

You know, you lot should read Shoebox Project, it's absolutely amazing...siriusly...yes, I went there.

_"Siriusly"_

I'm done...READ DAMN YOU READ...Wowzers I sure am being friendly tonight...and why are you reading this?? Didn't I tell you to read the new chapter?? STOP READING THIS NOW, READ THE UPDATE, READ READ READ READ!! Good puppies...still reading are you? You know I might try my hand at a Tom Riddle fic after this, what say you, lowly disobedient readers? You know what...I'm just going to stop talking now...

Disclaimer: I own nothing affiliated with Harry Potter

_**Reindeer Games**_

_**-Chapter Five-**_

_**"Sirius"**_

I watch James chase after Lily, broom in hand, distracted on his way to morning practice and then I turn to Remus who is choking on his fork full of eggs and I just stare for a moment, perhaps he's having a seizure.

He points across the vast room and sputters, avoiding spraying egg everywhere merely by his hand darting up to his lips.

My eyes follow his finger and drop my toast, jam-covered crust dangling from my mouth, I bet we're a sight to see.

"Am I bloody hallucinating? Sirius close your mouth, no one wants to see chewed jam and sausage sandwich, or whatever it is you call that horrid concoction." Remus finally says, after chugging a goblet of juice.

I slowly pull my mouth shut as, hand in hand with Anthony Flint, Serei Volkova cracked a large and honest smile at the Slytherin table, as Lucius Malfoy spouted off about Merlin knows what.

"She can smile." I gasp and Remus playfully slaps my arm.

"I told you she wasn't evil." He replies, obviously having moved on from the scene.

"And, look Remus, she eats too! I knew she wasn't anorexic!" I say, pointing blatantly and she glances at me, my hand drops to the table and I look away.

James marches up to us, a triumphant smile on his face.

"Wonderful news, mates." He says, standing with one hand on his hip, the other wrapped around his broomstick as it were a sceptre.

"Lily didn't hex you?" I muse aloud and he glares at me for only a moment, his news apparently too 'wonderful' to be lessened by my teasing.

"She said 'yes'!" He nearly shouts, earning odd glances from our classmates.

Remus choked on his juice and looked up.

"What?" We say in unison.

"Lily said 'yes', I asked her if she'd like to go to Hogsmeade with me on the next trip and she said she would!" He lit up like a christmas tree and I nearly burst out laughing.

"You're kidding right!?" I stutter through my giggles and he glares.

"NO! I'm not!" His voice raises a notch and he stomps off without another word.

"Blimey, she really said yes to him?" I mumble and chew on a bit of toast.

Remus looks at me and smiles sweetly.

"Something about you is just too cute for words." He whispers and leans close to me, I glance around quickly, throwing my toast down and downing the last of my juice and tilt towards him.

"Wanna go study?" I reply slyly and he smiles, lifting a book between our faces as I move in for a kiss.

"Of course, I would love to! I've been meaning to do some catching up these past few days, I'm really falling behind!" He sounds so gleeful and I pout as he drops the book back on the table.

"I have class, Sirius. And don't forget dear, you have the same schedule as James, you have only the rest of breakfast before he's back at your side, do your job while you still have the chance." His voice is very commanding and proper and I smirk.

"I feel a bit naughty when you plot against our mates." He looks at me sternly.

"You always feel naughty, Love. Now go, Serei is leaving and she's alone." I look up to see that he's right and stand up quickly.

As I walk away I hear him mumbling over the book in his nose.

"Quidditch practice during breakfast, lunatic might as well quit school altogether." I smile to myself and run after Serei.

\\\\

"Get off of my books!"

"Tell me!"

"You're sitting on my books, you wanker!" Serei is glaring daggers at me, I 'accidently' knocked her to the floor as she was heading to the library and I conveniently landed on her books.

"I just want to know what James said to you, you hag!" I snap and she glares, but slowly the corners of her mouth pull up into a devious smirk.

"Well Sirius, when we were in the library, he asked me to get on my knees and-"

"He shagged you!!??" I bark and she grins triumphantly.

"You wanted to know."

"NO! I wanted to know what he's plotting against us!" She sighs and rolls her eyes.

"I know that, I was just having a little fun." She says and turns to the side, her eyes on me and suddenly a dark look crosses her face. "Blood traitor."

I jump to my feet, my wand out and pointing in the direction of her pale throat, her dark look doesn't falter.

"TAKE. IT. BACK! I SWEAR ON MY LIFE THAT I WILL CURSE YOU INTO OBLIVION IF YOU DO NOT TAKE IT BACK!" I roar and she rolls her eyes.

"No."

"DO IT!"

"He wants you to admit you're sleeping with Remus, he got went all feminine and got his feelings hurt because the two of you kept something from him." She says and I drop my arm.

"What?"

"That's what his problem is, James. He's just messing about with you until one of you tells the truth. I tried to tell him you were in love but he won't believe me." She picks up her books and moves past me, muttering about being late for class.

I stand, rooted to the spot, a frown on my face and then spin around.

"Hey! You called me a..." She's gone.

I tuck my wand away and think about what she said.

So his feelings got hurt because we kept our relationship from him?

That's it?

He's trying to tear us apart because _his feelings got hurt_??

"That bastard."

\\\\

"Sirius, he might not have even realized that what he was doing could hurt someone. You know how James is." Remus is sitting next to me on the sofa in the common room, a book in his lap.

I pout angrily.

"Remus, he tried to get you to sleep with that...that...Merlin, I want to throttle her!" I make a wringing motion with my hands and snarl, he places one hand over mine and pulls my arms down.

"Look, all I'm saying is that he probably didn't realize, you shouldn't attempt murder over his moment of stupidity." He says and I sigh.

"We'll just tell him the truth."

I stare at him as he says this.

"Really?"

He nods and turns the page of his book, I move forward on my knees and lick his nose quickly before sitting back against the cushions, his eyes are wide, his book having dropped between his knees.

"You...licked...my...nose." He says, confused and I grin broadly.

"I wasn't going to tell anyone about us until you were ready, and now...now I'm just so happy that you're ready, it feels like that night all over again, when I told you I loved you." I gush and he's staring at me, starry-eyed.

"Sirius, I love you." He whispers, his voice husky. His tongue darts out to wet his lips and suddenly I'm on my back, his hands in my hair.

There's something blissfully sexy about being ravished by Remus.

Just I reach up to pull him closer, he sits up, straightening his robes and glancing around the empty common room.

"Upstairs?" I gasp, panting for air and Remus shakes his head, his already unruly hair falling into his face.

"Everyone's in bed now, can't risk it." He says, his tone still husky and filled with lust.

I raise my hands in defeat and he grabs my tie, pulling me into a half sitting position and kisses me again. I moan and shivers run up my spine as he runs his tongue along my bottom lip, I'm not sure I've ever seen him act this way but I don't care as I open my mouth, allowing him access and he moans into me as our tongues tangle.

Once again I reach for him and he pulls away.

"What if we get caught?" I manage to gasp, my elbows digging into the cushions beneath us, he's straddling me now, one hand still on my tie, the other on my belt.

"Then we get caught. Isn't it exhilarating to think someone could walk in at any minute." He snarls and I feel myself getting hard.

"You...You're...gods you're making me so hot right now." I stutter and he smirks deviously.

"I don't know what's come over me." He gasps as he pulls my zipper down.

"I don't either but I like this, the naughty side of Remus Lupin." I say, seconds before his hand wraps around my erection.

He leans forward and kisses my jaw and I shudder as I feel his breathing against my throat.

"I love you." He whispers and sits up, abandoning me to pull his trousers off.

"I love you too, gods, come here already." I grab his hand and pull him back into my lap and he kisses me wildly again.

I flip him over, pulling his legs around my waist and taking his hands, kissing his palms before I wrap his arms around my shoulders.

"I love you." He whispers again.

* * *

a/n: naughty naughty, sadly though I must say that there are probably only one or two chapters left, gawd i need to get over my weirdness and write longer stories and such but i don't know what my problem is...anywhoooo, yep... 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hoorah! Update!

Disclaimer: I own nothing affiliated with Harry Potter

_**Reindeer Games**_

_**-Chapter Six-**_

_**"Remus"**_

Sirius has been muttering to himself all morning.

I'm a bit worried, what if he's going insane?

James on the other hand is literally glowing, who knew what one date acceptance could do to a man, but knowing Sirius' muttering, he won't be glowing much longer, hell I'd be surprised if he had teeth much longer; Sirius can't control his temper sometimes.

"Padfoot, can I borrow your knife?" James says through a mouthful of breakfast and Sirius looks up sharply, glaring something awful at him.

"Your knife, mate?" James continues, oblivious to Sirius' face.

He stares silently for a moment as I look at the two of them and then he reaches across the table for the utensil but Sirius snatches it up and tosses it down the table, ignoring the complaints of our classmates.

James' brow creases as he frowns and he reaches over, grabbing my knife and proceeds to finish his breakfast.

"Got your knickers in a twist, I see." He muttered and Sirius slammed his goblet down loudly, attracting a few glances.

"Well sure James, but then again, what ever could you have done to make me angry?" He snaps as he gets to his feet and then he's walking out of the Great Hall leaving James wide-eyed and gaping and I'm sure my face mirrors his.

"Remus...what does he mean?" He whispers after regaining his composure.

I glance at him, is he really that daft.

\\\\

"I thought you were just going to turn the tables on him?? That wasn't revenge, that was just being a tosser and getting angry with him." I say as Sirius paces across the dewy grass of the Quidditch pitch; I should be in class right now.

"I know! But I've just been thinking about it and do you really think he merely deserves a playful slap on the wrist for what he's done?" He replied angrily.

"Siri...I don't think James realizes that what he did was hurtful. He did after all think we were only sleeping together." I mutter and Sirius clenches his teeth.

"Whether he realizes or not, he could've ruined us, me and you, he could've hurt what we have!" He yells and I sigh, taking his hands, pulling his fingers out of the fists he made.

"You know...I might have an idea..." I whisper and he perks up.

\\\\

"Hello Remus."

"Hi Lily. How are you?"

"Quite well thanks, how are you?"

"I'm good. Lily, can I ask you for a favor?"

"Of course."

"I'm sure, unless you suffered a head injury, you know Sirius."

"Unfortunately, what about him?"

"Well you know how you promised James that you'd go with him to Hogsmeade?"

"...Yes."

"Well you see..."

\\\\

"Well what did she say?" Sirius is bouncing in an armchair as I finish the last of my potions homework.

"Remusssssss!" He whines and I snap my book shut, a triumphant smile on my face.

"You think it will work? It seems a bit tame to me." He says as I stack my books.

"It will work Siri, James is very paranoid when it comes to revenge in our little group." I replied as James walks in, as if on cue.

Sirius sat down quickly and glanced towards the fire as if he were angry.

"You can't really still be mad me, can you be??" James gripes and throws himself on the sofa.

"James." Sirius says stiffly and turns to face him, he's turning out to be a good actor.

James sits up quickly and stares him warily.

"Yes Sirius?"

"I just wanted you to know, we're aware of what you've done." Sirius says nonchalantly but I note the dark tone in his voice.

James swallows loudly and I cough to hide my smile.

"What...what do you mean Sirius?" He stammers.

"We've been unfair to you James, we should've told you sooner, it wasn't right to leave you out like that." James glances at me and then back at Sirius.

"Mate, I'm shagging Remus." Sirius says in a low voice and James makes a face of no emotion.

"I had no idea. I'm very happy for you." He says stiffly but he must know we see through him.

"Serei explained to us about how your feelings got hurt and we're deeply sorry." Sirius continues and James glances back at me as I chime in,

"We aren't mad James, we know you were just messing about, you knew how much Sirius and I loved each other and would never do anything to harm our relationship."

James forces a smile and nods.

"Love, of course...and you aren't mad?" He says quickly.

"Of course not." Sirius and I say in unison.

"Right well...thanks. It's lunch time you know...so I'm going to head downstairs." He mutters and rushes out of the common room.

Sirius and I follow suit.

"Now remember Siri, don't do anything to make her mad, I'm surprised she even agreed to speak with you. Just go and do what you've been told." I whisper and he winks at me, taking off down the stairs, passing James in the process, who stops and turns to me.

"You really aren't mad?" He says, his eyes on the floor.

"No James, we aren't. Although it took some persuading to get Sirius to let it go." I say as I fall in step with him, continuing on our way to the Great Hall.

"But you know how he is! He's got to be plotting something." He says in a pleading voice.

I smile and don't respond.

"Remus? Remus!? What is he plotting!?" He nearly shouts as we step across a landing, Sirius and Lily coming into view.

James freezes.

"Remus...what's he saying to her?"

Sirius leans forward and whispers something to Lily who gasps and feigns a look of shock.

"Remus." James snaps.

We step up to them and Sirius beams

"Hello Love, lunch?" He says and I step away from James and start walking with Sirius.

"Lily, what did he say to you?" James says in a voice high pitched with anxiety.

"Nothing James." She says in a way that betrays her words and I smile.

"No no no, what did he say!? SIRIUS WHAT DID YOU DO!?" He yells after us.

Sirius smirks and nudges me.

"He'll go insane at this rate, always thinking I'm out to get him, never knowing when I'll strike, I love it, it's genius!"

* * *

a/n: there is to be one more chapter and then alas it will be over :'( 

but perhaps I'll write something new and exciting, like a Tom Riddle fic!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Final update, soo sorry it took this long, a lot has been going on, it was a bit crazy, anywho; I noticed that all my edits and what not didn't show up in previous chapters once uploaded so everything kind of ran together, well I plan to fix that but as for now, I'm just going to finish this story like it need be.

Disclaimer: I own nothing affiliated with Harry Potter

_**Reindeer Games**_

_**-Chapter Seven-**_

_**"Peter"**_

They're all so happy.

Sirius and Remus are all smiles, triumphant smiles, discrete glances and secret touches under the table.

Accepted.

James is quite happy too, despite his constant paranoia that Sirius is due to extract revenge at any moment for his semi betrayal; Lily blushes and giggles to herself everytime he looks at her, which seems to be a near constant action.

Finally accepted.

And Serei, God even Serei is smiling over in her little plethora of Slytherin followers who hang on her every word; What can she really teach them in their idolizing? How to sleep with everything that walks? Lord knows she nearly made her way through the Tremendous Trio, I'm merely shocked it was Sirius who resisted her and not Remus.

As I watch Serei, I'm convinced that even that troll Anthony Flint is making some physical gesture that could possibly resemble a smile.

The only time a smile falters is when James, in a fit of laughter, glances in my direction and I perk up, smiling quickly, hoping to be allowed into their conversation but he turns away and it becomes my smile that falters, that disappears completely.

They've all been accepted, pieces falling into place here and there.

Everyone is so accepting, everyone is so happy.

Why can't I be accepted?

Why can't I be happy?

**.End.**


End file.
